Why Her
by Stephanie1234
Summary: How could it be her? My best detective, whom i thought of as my daughter, is now in a situation like this? Who would do this to her? Just a fanfict after the episode Fault i own nothing, Dick Wolf does. :D go easy on me im new at this fanfict stuff :D
1. Chapter 1

_**OLIVIAS APPARTMENT **_

Its been almost one month and Olivia is going though withdrawl. Not from a laptop or stuff like that, but Elliot. One month since she went to computer crimes. She thinks its the best thing but in her heart she misses him.

_**OLIVIAS POV**_

I didnt even talk to him. The hurt i put us both through. I know if i stayed we would have lost another live, another inocent life because they chose eachother over work. I cant help but think that we could have managed, but its for the best at least. I mean i could keep in touch, but that would just hurt more.

* * *

She was inturupted when she got a knock at her door.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK'

As she opened the door, a large black figure ran in and put a hand over her mouth and shut the door. She kicked and did everything she could, but he simply knocked her on the side of the head and she fell unconcious.

* * *

_**16TH PRECINT**_

"Elliot, Fin, Munch we got a case on our hands" the captain said.

"Where to?" Elliot asked.

"A alley-way a couple blocks down its not hard to miss" The captain said.

"Ok Fin you go first me and Munch will catch up" Elliot suggested.

"Allright man" Fin said walking out the door.

* * *

_**CRIME SCENE**_

"What we got?" Fin asked.

"Your not gonna like this.." Melinda said with a tear in her eye.

As Fin walked over his heart stopped cause there laid, not one of his closet detectives, but his best friend/sister. He called Cragen.

_"Hello?" Cragen said_

_"Cap your not gonna like this..." He trailed off._

_"What is it? Whos our victum?" The captain snapped._

_"Olivia..." Fin said sadly._

_"IM COMING DOWN THERE!" The captain yelled and hung up._

* * *

_**CRAGENS POV**_

How could it be her? My best detective, whom i thought of as my daughter, is now in a situation like this? Who would do this to her? I better call Elliot.

_"Hello?" Elliot said_

_"Elliot...our victum..." The captain started._

_"Who is it? Elliot snapped._

_"Olivia...." He trailed off._

The next thing he knew was the phone click and he heard the dial tone. With this he knew Elliot was angry. He couldnt help but let a tear fall.

* * *

_**THE HOSPITAL**_

They all waited in the hospital room. Elliot is pacing around like theres no tommorrow. Fins lost in a thought. Munch, well hes being himself trying to hold everything in.

"Family of Olivia Benson?" The docter asked

Everyone jumped up.

"Yes? Is she gonna be ok?" Elliot asks.

"Im sorry to say but shes in a coma, she also was raped, and she has cuts over her stomach that i want you to check out, because its very strange, here follow me to her room." The doctor said.

They all held back tears while entering her room...seeing her hooked up to all them machines.

"Look here" The docter said lifting her shirt up slightly.

"What the hell?" Elliot said.

"Do you mind if we take a pic? Cragen asked.

"Not at all" The doctor said.

"Thanks" Cragen said while taking a pic with his phone.

"Oh and if you want to talk to her, im sorry but only one person allowed in the room" The docter said.

"Ok Elliot will go first" Cragen suggested.

Elliot nodded and went back in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey peoples its Stephanie1234 and heres Chapter 2 of Why Her...I hope you like it! please R&R!!**_

* * *

_**OLIVIAS HOSPITAL ROOM**_

"Hey Liv...I dont know if you can here me but its Elliot...You have to pull through cause everyone misses you and if you dont make it we all might go to jail...for killing the bastard who did this to you..so please you gotta make it...for me?...please i love you Liv and i dont want to lose you forever..so please make it through this.." Elliot pleaded

One week passed.

He bowd his head and prayed to god everyday to help her through this quicker, he never left her side.

Two weeks passed.

"Liv c'mon your a fighter you can make it through this! Dont make me have to go get Cragen in here cause you know how he is" Elliot chuckled.

"Elliot, can i talk to her?" Fin asked.

"Yeah" Elliot said leaving the room.

"Liv, baby you gotta make it through this..i miss you...you should see Munch right now...nothing has ever put him in tears and hes out there crying for you..he really wants his little sis to make it through this..and if you dont hes gonna go crazy and he might even kill the bastard, so Liv you gotta push through this crap..your a fighter dont give up now!" Fin said.

One month has passed.

Elliot was in her room once again, dozing off, when he felt pressure on his hand.

"Liv if you can hear me sqeeze my hand!" Elliot said.

She sqeezed

"Liv you gotta open your eyes! C'mon you can do it! God'damit your a fighter! OPEN THEM DAMN EYES!!!" Elliot screamed

Her eyes fluttered.

"C'MON LIV!" Elliot screamed.

She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"W-where a-am I-i?" She asked

"Your in the hospital.." Elliot said.

"Ow my stomache hurts" She said lifting her shirt to find words carved on her stomache. She read them outloud.

"_OLIVIA I WANT MY DATE NOW" _She read.

"What the hell?" Liv started to cry.

"Liv its ok we're gonna find the bastard" Elliot said with concern.

"I-i tried t-to stop him b-but h-he o-overpowered me!" She sobbed.

"Liv its ok what did he look like?" Elliot asked.

"He was white and tall, with short black hair" Her eyes widened.

"Do you know who he is?" Elliot asked.

"It w-was...Dean..." She cried.

"Liv! its ok!" Elliot conforted.

"No he got mad cause i wouldnt go out with him and he said i would regret it and...and its all my fault!!" She screamed.

"Im gonna go call Cragen ok?" Elliot asked.

"O-ok" She studdered.

_"Hello?" Cragen said._

_"Livs awake and she told me who did this to her.." Elliot said._

_"When did she wake up?" Cragen asked._

_"Just a moment ago and shes freaked out by whats on her stomache" He informed._

_"Ok you said she told you who did it...well who is he?" Cragen asked._

_"Umm...you're not gonna like it.." He trailed off._

_"Just tell me i want this guy behind bars!" Cragen yelled._

_"Ok..ok its Dean Porter...Liv said he got pissed off cause she wouldnt date him...that figures out what the words on her stomache ment" He said._

_"Im coming down there and when i get there you and Fin go to Porters and take him to the Precint for questioning." Cragen informed._

_"Alright bye" Elliot said and hung up._

Cragen got to the hospital and Elliot and Fin went in search of Porter. Cragen talked to Liv and in the process he was thinken bout how he's gonna really make Porters life suck.

* * *

_**So do you like it? Im really sorry for the shortness but ill promise ill try and get longer chapters in here!**_

**_Reveiw and let me know what you think and any ideas you might have!_**


End file.
